


Island of Resort (#1): Preparation

by TrennelTime



Category: Island of Resort
Genre: Friendship, Vacation, scientist, uncle.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 friends named Mike and Jeb (who are college roommates) take an airplane to an island during vacation, along with Mike's uncle, Sean (who is a scientist).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island of Resort (#1): Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly that good of a writer, but I'll just give it a try.

"So, Jeb, are you packing your stuff?" Mike gleefully said. "Yup, although..."  
"Although what?"  
"Although, I'm worried that I would get homesick," Jeb worriedly stated.  
"It's okay, Jeb. As a kid, I always went to my uncle's during the weekends because I was so fascinated about science, and now I'm taking coding classes. I was always homesick during the weekends though, but now...I don't have a problem with it anymore!" Mike replied, as he was grabbing his laptop.  
"Maybe I should bring my uncle so that you can see how awesome he is at science. You might learn a thing or two!"  
Then it hit him...  
"I SHOULD CALL HIM RIGHT NOW!" Mike loudly said.

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello?"  
"Oh, hi there, Mike!" Sean answered.  
"Hey, so, I've been thinking about it..." Mike slowly replied.  
"Maybe I should let you come with me and my friend, Jeb!'' Mike requested.  
"Wait...where are you going?"  
"To an island called "Javile Island"!" Mike exclaimed.  
"Wait, wasn't there big news about that island?" Sean worriedly questioned.  
"What news?" Mike asked.  
"..."  
"Alright, I'll come,"

10 HOURS LATER

*Ding*

*Ding*

(There is a faint sound of the door creaking)

"Welp, I'm here!" Sean exclaimed.  
"Oh, hello, uncle!" Mike replied  
"I packed all of my stuff, so, when will the plane leave?" Sean asked.  
"The plane will leave at 8PM, so we still have 2 hours left after 1 hour of packing and 10 hours of waiting!"  
"Huh, usually it takes longer to drive from Virginia. When will we go?"  
"In about 1 hour, so we will be at the airport at 7PM after driving, and from 7PM to 8PM, we will get some stuff from the airport, maybe explore some museums, stuff like that...although, I don't know how long it would take to get from Massachusetts to Javile Island. I didn't even check at all!" Mike explained.  
"We should go then," Sean requested.

4 MINUTES LATER

"I spy with my little eye, eyes," Mike said.  
"Those bushes?" Jeb answered.  
"Wait, what?!"

12 MINUTES LATER

"Phhhbt...phhhbt...phhhbt...phhhbt..."  
"Boooom, bop, boodombooombooodop, booop..."  
"Alright, you can stop, Mike," Jeb said.

20 MINUTES LATER

*Tap*

*Tap*

*Tap*

*Tap*

*Tap*

"Why won't this work?!" Jeb said, while trying to play a mobile application.

15 MINUTES LATER

*Snore*

"WATCH THE ROAD!" Both Mike and Jeb yelled.  
"AGH!" Sean woke up immediately.

8 MINUTES LATER

"Wow, it feels so weird going through all of that..." Mike said. "It feels like no time has passed,"  
"Yeah, I guess we're 1 minute away," Jeb replied.

1 MINUTE LATER

"Huh, we're here!" Mike gleefully stated. "I guess we should go all around the airport,"

(As time passed, Mike, Jeb, and Sean went through the whole entire airport, and now it's time)

"So, are we ready?" Sean asked.  
"I guess..." Mike and Jeb answered.

(As they enter the airplane, Mike, Jeb, and Sean feel excited for their vacation in Javile Island, but without knowing the consequences)

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, you must be disappointed, aren't you? I DID say that I'm not that good of a writer, but I guess I had a chance...
> 
> ...right?


End file.
